Puzzles
by Alternate Life Story
Summary: L has B.B. help him on the Kira case. As L spends more time with Beyond, the walls around his heart fall. L didn't notice how Beyond Birthday was slowly stealing pieces from his heart. One by one... BB/L
1. Stare

A/N: Hello, welcome to Puzzles. I apologize if any characters are out of character. Please **don't expect fast updates**, and please don't review telling me to update soon, or in general. This makes me feel like a dog filling in your needs. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but it's true. I personally prefer a small amount of reviews with good quality. Also note that flames don't put me down at all, I write for _my_ enjoyment, not yours. Again, I'm sorry if this sounds rude. Anyways, enjoy my horrible writing. C:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story, I do not gain any profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer will be for the _whole_ story, I will not type it again.

Warnings: Violence/Blood, Occasional Language, Sexual Situations, Heavy Homosexual Content (Homophobes, please hit the back button), Sensitive Scenes.

* * *

The room was quiet. Not silent. But quiet. The only noises heard were the distant sounds of the city, steady breathing, and the occasional rustle of paper. The room was also dim. The white glow of the computer screen gave light to the dark room. The full moon that shown outside gave the room an ominous glow. The lone human figure didn't notice this though. He was focused on the computer in front of him. Wide grey eyes stared at the words resting under a picture of a 42 year old man.

...has died from a heart attack... words were muttered softly, coming from the hunched detective.

_Kira._

L stood up from his chair. He was feeling unbearably hungry. Watari had left, mentioning something about stocking up on cream. L, in his usual slouch, walked out of his room and into the small hallway the hotel suite offered. He walked towards the kitchen, avoiding any furniture in his way. The moon gave enough light for him to be able to get through with out bumping into anything. Even though the room already lacked that much furniture to begin with. A small love seat, an arm chair, a coffee table and a couple of electronics were all the main pieces L had decided to keep in the living room.

L stood at the kitchen doorway and combed his hair with his fingers with one sweeping motion, but not to try to calm his hair down. He just felt the need to fidget. Sighing, he turned on the kitchen light and walked towards the refrigerator. He stared blankly at the note that was taped to the fridge door. L didn't have to read it to know it was Watari who wrote it, and the words on the paper stating he should eat something healthier. L opened the fridge door slightly, and peered inside. L looked over the food and decided to stick with left over strawberry cheesecake.

Grabbing a fork, he took the whole cake. Leaving the kitchen he turned off the light and walked back towards his room, completely forgetting to shut the fridge door. When he was back in his room and sitting on his chair, he went back to work. He was about to sink his fork into the yummy cake, but he stopped. His body went stiff. His movements froze. L had heard a noise. It sounded very much like a thump, mixed with a hiss. But where had it come from? He was sure it was nearby, as it didn't sound distant at all. Quickly, he decided he should ignore it, for now. He went back to his cake and he almost smiled. Cake was much more important than something that could have been part of his imagination due to lack of sleep. He let out a quiet moan when the sugar hit his taste buds. It had been hours since he last swallowed anything sugary, as his main focus was on Kira. That reminded him... he forgot to tell the task force about the extra meeting tomorrow. He was getting quite sloppy with his work.

A couple of minutes passed by, and L started feeling uneasy. Getting off the computer chair, he placed his cake on the desk. He found himself staring out the window. His eyes were blank. Turning around, he stared at the bed instead. Trying to go to sleep wouldn't be a good option, since he would be up all night, and his mind would travel towards the Kira case. L touched his hair again. But he could focus on the Kira case as much as he would like to either, his thoughts would travel everywhere and weren't in order. There were a lot of questions that needed answers... L would find the answers. He always did. Maybe he should try to medit-

His thoughts were cut short when he felt something grab his right leg. He had no time to react as he was pulled to the ground. Despite the painful ache coming from his head, there was no sign of pain coming from him. Although his eyes had ever so slightly widened in surprise. He watched as a figure moved under his bed. He felt the tight grip around his ankle disappear. The pale hand crawled up his leg, and attached to the hand was obviously, an arm. There was an wrist length white sleeve covering it. The hand squeezed his knee with a firm grip. L swiftly lifted his left leg before bringing it down, aiming straight for the silhouette.

But the abnormal person under his bed had quickly grabbed L's bare foot, and held onto it. Tightly. And in under half a second, he was pulled under the bed, roughly. But not his whole body, only up to his mid-thighs. His wrists were grabbed and the figure had fully emerged from under the bed. The figure straddled L's hips, and he paused his movements for a moment. The man, yes, the man (L was now one hundred percent _sure_ of it), now had him nearly completely vulnerable. L could bite and try to scratch, but that would most likely put him in danger, so L refused to take any action at the moment. He would rather preserve his life for as long as he could. He saw no point of taking unnecessary actions that would not only do nothing, but would increase the chance of angering the man.

He felt the figure move, and lean in towards him. A tresspassing chin touched the crook of his neck. Hot breath hit his skin before one _horrible_ word was whispered to him.

"_Lawliet..._"

He recognized that voice. It could only belong to one person. His voice, Beyond Birthday's... it was filled with hate. Resentment. Loathing. Envy. Agony. Defeat. Shame. Neglect. Pain. Just like the last time he saw him, behind bars. L had not experienced any of those emotions in a long time, but he had learned how to read other people thoroughly.

"B- Backup...?" L knew it was a mistake, a big mistake, but it was a slip of the tongue. Something he normally could have controlled. But memories were flowing into his head, and L had to regain his composure.

He felt Beyond freeze. L did as well. Beyond refused to breathe. As did the detective. L looked up when he felt Beyond raise his head. L was now staring into orbs of red. They glowed, hauntingly. He could never forget the way Beyond stared at him now, or back then. L didn't turn his eyes away though. No matter how dangerous B's eyes may have seemed, they were entrancing. Beyond Birthday's eyes were different. No one but L, and he was ninety-six percent sure that B, noticed. It was either that, or no one seemed to care that glowing pools of red were constantly fixed above your head, before a smirk was fluttered onto pale perfect lips. ...Did he just think that? Of course he did. No matter, what ever his eye colour was, he highly doubted it was important at the moment.

The two just stared at one another. They stared for what seemed like hours. The detective felt the grip around his wrists loosen, before they completely disappeared. L didn't let himself relax though. He knew Beyond would act negatively towards this. He was right. Two hands had wrapped around his neck. L didn't show any sign of fear. This seemed to increase the anger in the air that surrounded Beyond's body, and, around his soul. B squeezed his hands.

"Don't ever refer to me as that again, L. Lawliet. I am not your backup, nor will I ever be!" his words started low and firm, but he finished with a powerful yell. L still didn't make any reactions, he just stared at Beyond. Beyond squeezed harder, and the older one tried to gain some oxygen. L was now gasping and panting, but no signs of a fight. This just wasn't like L.

"You treated me, no, all of us like dogs getting pampered to do what _you_ want!" Beyond was mad. Angry. But sarcasm soon joined,"Did you know I was sent to a Mental Asylum? I'm sure you did! After all, as the world's greatest detective, you should have access to your own student's information! Right?"

"Don't worry L. You won't die. Not today. Did you know? I could torture you? I could rip up your heart with a blending machine, then drink it all up?" Beyond started laughing. He let go of L. He noticed, but still kept on laughing. Suddenly he stopped.

"I hate you, L. Lawliet."


	2. Hate

A/N: I apologize for the late chapter update.

* * *

L would have expected B to pull out a pocket knife and dramatically kill him, but, that never happened. Instead, L found himself unable to open his eyes, and his face felt sticky. He could tell his face was against something cold, and, it tasted yummy. Yes, L dared himself to lick it. Besides, it smelt sweet, and in L's case, sticky, sweet, and cold all fit to one word. Icing. And icing was on cake. So, icing was definitely edible. L concluded his face was in his strawberry cake. And Beyond shoved him into it?

No, of course not, if he had, L would have remembered that. But Beyond Birthday's last five words was all he could recently remember, other than his thoughts about the icing. L lifted his head, only for him to hear his door open.

"Ryuuzaki, I-"

Of all times, Watarihad to come in now. L was not embarrassed. But the slightest piece of his pride just fell. The L, the greatest detective in the world, had fallen as sleep on his precious cake. Only for his mentor, the person he trusted most, the person who had, and is still, being like a second father to him, to come in and start snickering at him. No, he was not embarrassed. Not at all. Besides, why wouldL get embarrassed over something as petty as that. L could tell Watariwanted to take a picture of him like this, but the safety of L would have dropped by some if the photo got into the wrong hands.

L sighed.

Watari just smiled.

.::.

L was curled up into a ball, sitting on his bed with his thumb pressed to his lips. Beyond Birthday came into his mind. Why would he dream of Beyond Birthday so suddenly? Normally, when L did sleep, he wouldn't have any dreams. L would admit though. He made a terrible mistake to Beyond Birthday, and A, one that he would make sure to never let happen again. L didn't want to create a criminal. Why then? It could have been a mere coincidence, but the dream was much to... real. Hold on. Criminals. Kira. Murderer. Beyond Birthday.

L had probably hit his head against... something. It was a dangerous thought, one he was willing to let continue. It may help him solve the Kira case. The idea was absurd, he highly doubted Beyond wouldhelp him solve the Kira case willingly. Wouldhe have to use force? No. He would rather not. If he were to use force, and with out Beyond's full cooperation, he wouldn't be able to trust Beyond at all. The chance of Beyond helping is very slim, unless you think of it this way. If Beyond were to dislike Kira by his way of killing, it may raise the chance of him willingly joining by at least three percent. Unfortunately, Beyond isn't the type of person who is scared of death. In this case, if he were, he wouldalso join due to fear of being killed by Kira. It was decided then. He wouldconfront Beyond Birthday as soon as possible, and hopefully, after thorough planning, Beyond wouldat least be of some use. After all, when catching a criminal, you shouldalso think like a criminal. And what better way to think like a criminal than to be one? The task force would most likely think he was crazy if he were to tell them a dangerous brutal murderer wouldbe in the same room with them. Hopefully. Oh, how he did sound quite... dumb right now. Oh well. The task force wouldn't have to know anything would they?

L smiled.

Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket, L hit a few buttons, before he held the phone a couple of inches away from his ear. He patiently waited for someone to answer. He waited. And still, he waited. He waited some more. Finally, he ended the call. No one answered.

He sighed before speaking out loud, "Watari!" The moment Watari had opened the door, L spoke. This was urgent, and he would like to speak with Beyond as soon as possible, "I need you to connect me with Beyond Birthday."

"Are you sure you would like to do this, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes. He could be of some use towards the Kira case. And right now, many lives are at stake here." Watariwas smiling at him again, what's going on in his head? He could never really understand him.

"I'll get on it right away."

L pondered if he should thank Watarior not, but decided not to. Oh well. L flopped down, so he was lying down on his bed. He didn't untangle his arms that had been placed around his legs though. L was now a ball. No, not literally. But L was bored. And impatient. L never knew such emotions couldstir from him so easily. But L found himself wanting to speak with Beyond. As much as he hated to admit it, L couldeven say he missed Beyond. No... he should re-word that. L missed the game, he and L shared. Back then, most of the cases L received weren't challenging. The Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases was, dare he say it, hard. And in some way, it was fun.

L closed his eyes. His thoughts were filled with one person. Quickly noticing his failure, he blocked the pictures and words in his mind. He didn't see why he shouldthink of useless things. The past is not now. If he had to think about Beyond, why not think about him in a useful manor? His eyes travelled toward the clock on the wall. He would like Beyond to be here before he revealed himself as L to Light Yagami. If Beyond Birthday couldsomehow be there, a lie about who B is would be much better. And that would be a few days from now. He sighed. It may take a while. B probably wouldn't agree to speak with L so easily. After all... Beyond hated him.

* * *

E/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to update. I'll try to make it longer next time. It's just that, I dislike it when writers update 10k worded chapters after 2 months. Not only does the chapter scare me size wise, I also lose interest of the story due to the long time. Any ways, opinions? Was it to rushed? Were you not expecting this?


	3. Oblivious

I'm very reluctant to upload this chapter, but I feel like I should update. This chapter will be shorter, and not edited as thoroughly. I hope you can still enjoy it, I've caught the sickness going around, and I haven't been feeling well. Anyways, thank you for the very kind reviews. I cherish each and every one of them. Also, thank you to anyone who has either also favourited (that doesn't sound like a real word...) or alerted this story.

* * *

L waited. He was staring at his laptop screen. His finger was resting above the button on his microphone. Watari was almost finished, wasn't he? It shouldn't take too long. L let himself calm down, he wasn't to surprised of being anxious. He was about to speak with the man who gave him one of the most difficult cases of his life as a detective. In fact, if Beyond didn't give Misora any clues, L and her would have solved the case much to late. L's cellphone rang. He didn't bother looking at the screen to see who it was, it could only be Watari. No one else had his cell number. Well, other than himself of course. Flipping open the cell phone, he waited a few seconds before speaking,

"Yes?"

"I've finished the connection. You may start when you're ready," Watari's words seemed to come out slightly quieter. L knew Watari didn't like B, or even trusted him. But that was expected. It may take a while for both him and Watari to be able to trust B. Both of them may never be able to. Flipping the cellphone closed, L clicked on the "Start Connection" button that appeared on his laptop screen. He watched as an image slowly blurred onto his screen.

There were bars. Jail bars. It was dark in the room, but not dark enough for him to miss the figure curled into a ball. It was Beyond Birthday. His back was turned, he was facing the wall, avoiding the camera and laptop placed in front of his cell. Avoiding L. His hair was messy and thick, very much like his own. But messier. His clothing was dirty and ripped. L knew there were ugly, and not to mention painful, burn scars hiding under the clothing.

He had been staring at B for what felt like hours. B refused to acknowledge him. L wasn't surprised. He read the profile the BAU had sent him on Beyond Birthday, as he had requested during the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases. Beyond refuse to speak with L. To show he _wanted_ to speak with him. L finally decided to speak, but made sure not to make the same mistake he had done in his dream,

"Beyond Birthday,"

There was a long pause before B spoke. His voice. It was different from his dream. But did he really hear his voice in that nightmare of his? No. It wasn't reality. He never heard B speak before. Only saw him in a picture. One picture. The only picture of him. Before he decided to burn it. B. L liked Beyond's voice. But he hated it just as much,

"L. The great detective hiding behind a letter. Behind a screen. Saving the world from criminals. Pathetic. And if I do say so myself, quite amusing."

He could almost hear the smile at B's last few words. Resisting the urge to frown, L replied, making sure to word it carefully, "I have a request. I need your assistance with the Kira case. I'm sure you must have heard of it."

B stood up. L could see how he winced, although it was very slight. The burn scars must have been a pain. "What do you really want, L?"

"Why do you think I have a different motive?"

"You didn't answer."

L stared at Beyond. His back was still turned to face him. He couldn't read his expression, and his voice was neutral, not to mention there were no noticeable body movements. L took a moment to think about this. There was no other reason was there? L would rather not answer. B didn't need to know anything other that him wanting B's help. But, then again, he wanted to make sure Beyond would come and join him. L wouldn't want to resort to bribery, or anything of that sort. Closing his eyes, he replied as honestly as he could,

"I don't know."


End file.
